1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk player which output video signals to a monitor display device through an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) cable, and an AV (Audio and Visual) system using the optical disc player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical disk player such as a DVD player is adapted to switch resolution of video output signals corresponding to a resolution of a monitor display device which displays images on a screen. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-191780 shows a DVD player which determines automatically the highest resolution of a monitor display device connected thereto at which the monitor display device can display and then outputs video signals at that resolution. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-189587 shows a DVD player which converts resolution of image data corresponding to resolution of a monitor display device obtained through a communication line. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-109703 shows an AV (Audio and Visual) system which can display a setting status of an AV amplifier, regardless of a connection system between the AV amplifier and a DVD player. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-357029 shows a video display device which has a memory for storing data such as resolution of a monitor display device and so on.
However, as for DVD players described in the above patent documents, it is difficult for a user to adapt the resolution of the monitor display device to his/her taste, and thus any of the above conventional DVD players are not user-friendly. In particular, a high-resolution video is not always most appropriate to elderly people lowing their good eyesight, and an optical disk player which enables a simple conversion of the resolution is eagerly awaited in the market.